The present disclosure relates to a passenger conveyance and, more particularly, to a depth sensor based control for an elevator.
Elevator performance is derived from a number of factors. Should malfunctions of an elevator system occur, it is important to quickly and accurately detect whether there are passengers trapped in the elevator car to effectuate a quick rescue.
Modern elevator systems may still provide opportunities for improved passenger experience and traffic performance.